Adsorption of gases onto activated solid surfaces in a sealed container is well-known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,608,155 to Barnebey discloses a means for storing and transporting compressed gases in a container which includes using solid surface adsorbents for increasing the amount of gaseous substance that can be present in the container. The release of the gas from the container by desorption from the adsorbent material occurs under the influence of heat.
It is also known to clear clogged conduits by discharging gases at high pressures into the conduit from an aerosol hydraulic device as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,427 to Pittet. Also, it is known to clear clogged conduits by utilizing gaseous substances with one or more cleaning ingredients as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,300,319 to Smith; 2,626,404 to Marks; 2,697,842 to Meyer; 2,820,467 to Mattich; 3,156,584 to Yurdin; 3,280,419 to Frohlich; 3,315,280 to Krenn; and 3,525,426 to Miller.
In view of the recent publicity regarding potential problems utilizing, specifically, fluorocarbon-type propellants, it has become increasingly important to develop viable alternative propellant systems in place of the former. None of the above mentioned patents, nor those of which the inventor is aware, disclose the particular propellant composition system which the inventor has developed, and is further described below. The propellant composition of the present invention involves specific choices of adsorbent substrate and adsorbed gas, and is capable of providing a gaseous discharge at superatmospheric pressure from the substrate.